1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring the quality or strength of an end-to-end weld in an elongated object such as a strand or cable, particularly the conductor in an electrical cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to weld elongated objects end-to-end to provide continuity in such objects. This is normally done as part of a continuous operation. In the manufacture of electrical cables, such operations include Catenary Continuous Vulcanization (CCV) or Vertical Continuous Vulcanization (VCV) and normally use a welding technique known as upset welding or "butt welding". This is done by placing the two ends of the conductor within a ceramic bushing so that they would contact each other, clamp these ends in such position and weld them within the bushing by upset welding in a known manner. When the welding is complete, the operator would release the clamps, break the ceramic bushing, and allow the conductor to proceed to further operations, such as jacketing or the like.
The problem in the above system is that the quality or strength of the weld is not known and consequently breaks of the weld can occur during subsequent operations or during installation of the cable.
An object of the present invention is to obviate the above problem and to provide a method and an apparatus for testing the quality or strength of the weld immediately after such weld has been made.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the further description thereof.